City Lights
by MalibuBarbie253
Summary: Of Picnics and Sailing. Just a Oneshot. Brucas Fluff.


Disclaimer: Yeah…pretty much nothing is mine.

Song playing for inspiration:

Boston by Augustana

Song For No One by Ian Broudie

Something Pretty by Patrick Park

Just some Brucas fluff…

AND FOR STORY REFERENCE…

For those of you who don't know what a Cicada is…

I grew up around Louisiana and an itsy bitsy town that you won't have heard of right on the Mississippi Gulf Coast. Cicadas are huge bugs that somewhat resemble cockroaches, but they're as loud as birds and the sound never gets annoying. They make a kind of buzzing sound, except when you get more than one of them together, it makes a song, and you can listen to them for hours.

And for the story…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Brooke. Wake up." Lucas whispered, gently shaking the sleeping figure, covered in blankets. Too many, he thought, for a July day.

"Mmm." Brooke moaned, turning her face away from the sunlight filtering through the open blinds.

"Brooke." Lucas sat down on the bed, gently running his fingers through her silky chestnut curls.

"It's Saturday." Brooke said, finally coming to.

"It's also nine-thirty." Lucas pointed out.

"Are you crazy?" She asked, laying down again and pulling the covers over her head.

"Nope. I'm not." Lucas said, yanking on the covers and successfully pulling them all off the bed. This revealed Brooke, clad in navy blue boxers from Victoria's Secret and an orange tank top.

"Go away, Lucas." Brooke groaned, pulling herself into a ball and closing her eyes.

"Why do your shorts say 'PINK' when they're blue?" He asked.

"Oh my god! Why does everyone ask that?" Brooke asked, irritated.

"How many people see you in those?" Lucas questioned, a playful smile on his face.

"You're hilarious." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Get dressed." Lucas said, pointing to a chair where and outfit was laid out.

"To go where?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know." Lucas said, a guilty smile on his face.

"A surprise!" Brooke squealed, jumping out of bed. She walked over to the chair.

"Luke, what did I tell you about picking out my outfits?" Brooke looked at him.

"It was either I got you up earlier to pick out an outfit, or I let you sleep and picked one out myself." Lucas said, dressing himself.

"You should have gotten me up earlier." Brooke said.

"Considering you wouldn't get up like, 3 seconds ago…" Lucas said.

"I got up so easily." Brooke argued.

"Okay." Lucas said, rolling his eyes. He knew he couldn't win this one.

Brooke walked over, analyzing the outfit that he had picked out. It was a simple white sundress, with white sandals. She took the white sandals, put the back into the closet, and returned with red ones.

"There." She said. "I'm taking a quick shower."

Lucas, knowing this would take a while, walked out to the kitchen and began to put the necessities for a picnic into a basket. When he was finished with that, he sat on the couch and began watching TV.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Brooke emerged. She wore the white sundress, red sandals, a red necklace, and a large red bangle bracelet. Her dark hair was let down, partially pulled back by a silk red headband. Her makeup: done without flaw.

"Don't you look nice." Lucas said, smiling at her. He turned the television off and grabbed the picnic basket.

"We're going on a picnic?" Brooke asked, excitedly.

"You'll see." He said, grabbing his car keys and kissing her on the forehead. The two headed out the door together and began their drive to the undisclosed destination.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Half an hour later, the two arrived at the Marina, right on the coast of the Atlantic Ocean. Getting out of the car, Brooke immediately noticed the other cars in the parking lot.

"Lucas…?" She pointed to the other two cars. Out of the first stepped Haley and Nathan, and from the second Peyton and Jake.

"What are we doing?" She laughed, running up to Haley and Peyton.

"I have no clue. Jake wouldn't tell me." Peyton smiled, hugging Brooke.

"Nathan wouldn't tell me." Haley shrugged.

"Come on you guys." Nathan said, waving the three girls over. They walked a short distance, until they were down on the docks.

"We're having a picnic on the docks!" Peyton said, noticing the baskets that each of the guys had in their hands.

"Better." Lucas said, wrapping an arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"Ooh." Brooke said.

"I'll be right back." Jake said, walking over to the marina office. He emerged moments later with another man, wearing a nice suit. He looked to be in his late sixties or early seventies.

"Hello." He said, walking up to the group. "My name is Captain Steven Lancey. Let's head down."

He unlocked the gates to one of the docks and within seconds, had the group standing in front of a huge sail boat.

"Welcome to the Sea Dance." He said.

The girls mouths all fell open, as the guys laughed, watching their reactions. They made their way up the ramp and onto the boat. Within fifteen minutes, they were well on their way.

"Where exactly are we sailing to?" Brooke asked Lucas, leaning on the deck railing, getting a better look.

"The island, over there." He answered, pointing at a strip of land in the middle of the ocean.

"Thank you." She said, turning to him and kissing him sweetly.

"Anything for you." He said.

"It sure is beautiful out here, isn't it?" Brooke asked.

"It is. Just like you." He kissed the top of her head, making her blush.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

They sailed for about two hours, and finally docked at the island. The island, called Fantasy Island, was only about two miles off the coast, but they hadn't sailed directly to it, making for a longer trip.

They had a gourmet picnic lunch, of sandwiches and fresh fruit, but it didn't matter much.

"Lucas, I didn't bring a bathing suit!" Brooke whined. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"All taken care of." Lucas said, pulling her favorite bikini out of a bag stored inside the picnic basket.

"You just had this all planned out, didn't you?" Brooke laughed, making her way towards the beach restrooms to change. Lucas however, just had to take off his shirt and he was in his swim shorts. He was waiting for Brooke when she emerged from the restroom. As soon as she walked out, he grabbed her, threw her over his shoulders, and ran for the water.

"LUCAS! PUT ME DOWN!" She screeched, flailing her arms and legs in an attempt to be dropped.

And she continued her fight all the way until Lucas put her down. In the water. But once she was wet, she was fine. Haley and Peyton were already in, as well as Jake and Nathan.

"It's freezing, Lucas!" Brooke screamed as Luke splashed her.

"Aw. Come here." Lucas laughed, wrapping his arms around Brooke.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She smiled, dimples wildly exposed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"This has been so fun." Peyton said, snuggling against Jake next to the fire. They had all been dried by the sun, and now sat roasting marshmallow over their own bon fire.

"Yeah it has. When do we have to go back?" Brooke asked.

"Around midnight." Nathan answered.

"So in about three hours?" Haley asked, looking at her watch.

"Yeah." Jake said.

Brooke whispered something in Lucas' ear and he nodded his head.

"Hey guys? We're going to walk around to the other side of the island." Lucas said, getting up and wiping sand off himself. He then helped Brooke up.

"Yeah, okay." The others agreed.

It wasn't a very large island. Walking all the way around took about an hour, so walking halfway around only took about thirty minutes. And Lucas knew that in end up carrying Brooke in about six minutes. But she was light, and he didn't mind.

So the two started off together, hand in hand, fingers laced. It looked like something straight out of a movie. That perfect couple, walking down the beach at dusk, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. And that was how it was.

As they rounded the final corner, Lucas suddenly remembered that Brooke never asked to be carried the entire time. He looked down at the girl next to him. Her eyes were simply glowing. He brought his attention to what her focus was on. They were now on the western side of the island, and were able to see the North Carolina coast.

She nudged him forward, and the two walked closer to the surf, finally sitting just before the spot that the wet sand met the dry. Brooke settled into Lucas' arms.

"It's so beautiful." Brooke whispered, her green eyes sparkling.

"It is." Lucas agreed. It was about 9:30, and along with the moon and stars illuminating the night sky, was the city lights, reflecting off the calm waters of the Atlantic.

They sat there in silence for a while, just listening to the soft melody of the Cicadas' song as they buzzed and chirped in the night. It had always been one of Brooke's favorite things about the south. While most little girls fell asleep to their mother singing her a lullaby, that just wasn't an option for her. So every night she would listen to the Cicadas, letting them sing her to sleep.

"Do you miss it? The City?" He asked out of the blue, knowing that Brooke was a city girl, forced to live in a small town.

"Yeah, sometimes. But if I wasn't a small town girl, then what wouldn't I have?" She asked, nestling impossibly closer to Lucas' warm body. He wrapped his arms closer around her as a slight breeze whipped by.

"You don't need it." Lucas replied.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, looking up at him. He kissed her softly on the side of her head and she looked ahead of her again. And slowly he dipped his head and whispered in her ear.

"_Cause those eyes of yours put the city lights to shame."_

Read and Review please!


End file.
